epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fusion Blade
Fusion Blade.png|The Fusion Blade in EBF5 Fusion Sword.png|The Fusion Sword in EBF4 The Fusion Blade, also known as Fusion Sword in EBF4, is a al sword available for Matt in . Description In , it is a massive, bulky blade resembling a giant Bowie knife. It has three small openings along the cutting edge of the blade, revealing orange-glowing energy or radioactive material within. These openings are connected to intricate designs on the flat of the blade that resemble patterns on a circuit board. The hilt is barely distinguishable from the blade, but appears to incorporate a small fusion reactor (hence the sword's name), wires, and a pair of tubes/exhaust pipes. The cross-guard is small and nondescript. In terms of stats, the Fusion Sword provides a high boost and an average boost alongside a bonus to and physical at the cost of a significant loss. Elementally, it provides resistance to both and , and can inflict the not-so-valuable status with weapon-elemental skills. While the weapon does boost Bomb-elemental abilities, Matt cannot learn any, so it basically only affects Hand Bomb and the Big Blast the sword may randomly cast with single-target and centered weapon-elemental skills. In , it received a massive redesign. It was made more slick and smaller, and now looks more like a sword than a giant Bowie knife. The blade's color was changed to black, now resembling Cosmic Monolith's design, and the edge appears to be red and cherry hot. The blade and the hilt are now separated by a cross-guard that has a fan inside it. The crossguard's color will change to match that of the Spartan Cuirass and Shell Armor if either is equipped. The Fusion Blade does not affect Defence or Evade anymore, simply giving solid Attack, Magic Attack, and HP bonuses. It retains its elemental resistances and now also resists . It's still able to inflict Burn, though the status itself is stronger in this game. Its Bomb abilities boost is also more useful this time around, as Matt now has access to a shared physical Bomb skill. Additionally, it has gained a new quirk of ignoring enemy defensive buffs with weapon-elemental skills, which makes it useful against enemies with resistance to Dispel or debuffs. Found on the Battle Mountain, specifically in the bottom-right chest on the cloudy screen, accessible after beating the nine-wave foe rush with foes from the Temple of Godcat. Winged Boots are required to get there. |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 25% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 55% |lvl5ATK = 70% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bomb |res2num = long50 |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |lvl1EVA = -30% |lvl2EVA = -30% |lvl3EVA = -30% |lvl4EVA = -30% |lvl5EVA = -30% |Element % = 50% |Element = Bomb |AtkStatusIcon = |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 40% |BonusSkillPower = (20%) |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 3 |item31 = Gunpowder |item31number = 2 |item32 = Steel Plate |item32number = 3 |item41 = Gunpowder |item41number = 8 |item42 = Plasma Ball |item42number = 2 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Gunpowder |item52number = 10 |item53 = Plasma Ball |item53number = 2}} |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 40% |BonusSkillPower = (30%) |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 3 |item31 = Gunpowder |item31number = 2 |item32 = Steel Plate |item32number = 3 |item41 = Gunpowder |item41number = 8 |item42 = Plasma Ball |item42number = 2 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Gunpowder |item52number = 10 |item53 = Plasma Ball |item53number = 2}} Found inside a chest in the Mineshat Maze, in one of the puzzle rooms. * * |lvl2HP = 5%0% |lvl3HP = 5%0% |lvl4HP = 10%0% |lvl5HP = 10%0% |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 55%50% |lvl5ATK = 70%65% |lvl1MAG = 15% |lvl2MAG = 30% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 55%50% |lvl5MAG = 70%65% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bio |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Bomb |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Bomb |BonusSkillPower = 60 |BonusSkillChance = (33%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Gunpowder |item21number = 2 |item31 = Metal Gear |item31number = 4 |item32 = Steel Plate |item32number = 1 |item41 = P2 Processor |item41number = 2 |item42 = Metal Gear |item42number = 2 |item51 = Plutonium Core |item51number = 1 |item52 = Jet Fish |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Jet Fish.png |item52number = 1 |note = }} * * * |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 45% |lvl4ATK = 60% |lvl5ATK = 75% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 55% |lvl4DEF = 5% |lvl5DEF = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Thunder |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Dispel |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Bomb |BonusSkillPower = 150 |BonusSkillChance = (20%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |item21 = Gunpowder |item21number = 2 |item31 = Metal Gear |item31number = 4 |item32 = Steel Plate |item32number = 1 |item41 = P2 Processor |item41number = 2 |item42 = Metal Gear |item42number = 2 |item51 = Plutonium Core |item51number = 1 |item52 = Game Child |item52number = 1}} Trivia * The name Fusion Sword might be a reference to a certain sword in the Final Fantasy games. ** Given the Bomb-element of the weapon and the items used to upgrade it (Plasma Balls and Plutonium Cores), the Fusion Sword's name may be to suggest it is being powered by a fusion reactor. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Swords Category:Matt